tears booth shed
by shand
Summary: Parker is killed. Booth crumbles but Brennan's support helps him with the funeral and find the guy responcible but he looses control, what does it mean for case in court? LAST CHAPTER please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Booth answered his cell phone and Brennan swore that he went pale and she instinctively knew that something wasn't right. Brennan had been looking at booth and he looked almost life less. Brennan then started to panic she hadn't seen him go like this before.

Brennan-"booth what's wrong?" brennan wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

Booth looked at her and then said " its Parker" booth was struggling to bring himself to say anything else but some how managed " he's been in a car accident, Rebbecca died at the scene and they said that Parker's in a serious but stable condition, I've got to go"

Brennan "I'm coming with you" booth wasn't even thinking about Brennan or his dead ex his priority was to be their for his little boy

Booth arrived at the hospital and rushed straight to Parkers aid. As he entered the hospital cubical he nearly passed out.

Booth "oh, my God!" booth looked down at his son and couldn't believe what he saw, that lifeless body savaged by machines couldn't it just couldn't be his son.

At that moment Brennan walked in and saw the state Parker was in. How did this happen. Then she looked at booth who sat in the chair and grasped Parker's hand like he never wanted to let go.

Booth had never been so scared in his life he new something was wrong because his hand was cold to touch why was it cold? it shouldn't be cold. He kept telling himself over and over again.

Brennan walked over to booth and hugged him from behind. She knew that he needed as much support and he could get. Booth grabbed Brennan hand with his free hand and squeezed it tightly.

When things couldn't seem to get worse the machine started beeping. Booth started panicking.

"booth push the button"

As soon as he did 6 people came running straight towards them as if they were waiting for this to happen. All brennan could do was watch she didn't know what to do.

"what's wrong with him? Booth demanded but no one would answer him

"what's wrong with my son? Please someone tell me"

Then two other nurses came and told booth "right I'm afraid your going to have to leave we need space to work on your son"

Booth reluctantly walked out demanding to know what that meant and was Parker going to be okay. Booth hated not knowing and while he was waiting Brennan tried to comfort him but booth was pacing up and down. Brennan knew she had to say something but what? What could she say ? she knew that Parker was dieing and she knew that no amount of comfort would help him right now and he just had to be patient.

A doctor then came out walking towards them with his head faced down and straight away booth was aware that this wasn't good news.

"I'm afraid we did everything we could but his body was to weak to cope"

As soon as booth herd this he Lent back to the wall and fell down it until he hit the floor. "he can't be, he's too young to die" After saying that his tears started to fall uncontrollably. Brennan had never seen him cry before and all she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Brennan then sat right by booth and she hugged him, it wasn't much but she hoped that it gave some sort of comfort. Booth sunk his head into her shoulder, he couldn't believe that his son had just died he said it over and over in his head but it didn't make him believe it anymore and the tears continued.

Eventually Brennan convinced booth he had to go home. With the emotional state he was in she wasn't going to leave him on his own.

Booth went straight to the liquor cabinet and sank into his couch. And started to drink. Brennan sat next to him and rubbed his leg as a sign of her being there for him.

Booth leaned forward and placed the bottle on the table he looked into her eyes and pulled her forward to his face he stared into her eyes and started to kiss her. Brennan had been longing for another kiss from him since Christmas it felt good she started putting her hand s around his head but then it hit her. What was she doing? he had just lost his son and she could not do this. She pulled away. Booth then looked at her as if asking why she had stopped.

Brennan stood up and said "Booth listen I know you need comfort but you've just lost your little boy you need to grieve for him in your own way but not this way booth, not this way. I'm going to help you catch who ever did this to Parker and we'll make sure that he gets the needle.

Then booths cell phone rang

"booth this is Cullen I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for your loss and I'm not sure if this is too soon but we know who was responsible"

"no it can't be, are you sure?" booth said horrified

"yes Rebbecca told us oh, and booth I'm not expecting to see you for a while"

Booth then shut his cell phone and felt a sudden serge of anger, he threw his cell phone. How could he? How dare he hurt his son? He was going to find him no matter what it took and he was going to kill him.

* * *

End

Thank you for reading and please review if you want me to write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bones not mine unfortunately

Note: I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews received although not many! its made me write another chapter i would do beta reader but i can't have that yet and how do you get a editor? i didn't even though that was an option! any way i have enjoyed writing this so hope you enjoy!

* * *

If he heard one more person say to him that they were sorry for his loss he thought he'd scream. He'd never really realised how little comfort it was but just a lingering reminder that his son was dead and that he was never going to see or hear him ever again and it broke him. He wanted to be a good father, he wanted to be their for him and he wanted to give him advice on girls, buy him his first car and teach him how to drive but because of Rebecca's boyfriend that was never going to happen. As he said that to himself the anger inside him bubbled up and he wanted to lash out. This guy had to pay for what he did and as God was his witness he would find him and he didn't care what it cost him or what lengths he had to go to.

Brennan had kept to her word she had argued with Cullen and got the case to work on and despite Cullen's fear that the case hit too close to home for the jeffersoniaon team he knew that it was important to them to find this guy and he appreciated the fact that it was just something that they had to do. So he sent over the file with a list of witnesses names pictures of the crime scene and the car.

Booth had seen the car. The blood. It was every where and the image. The image haunted him blinded his mind. How scared Parker must have felt seeing his mother bleeding like that and feeling blood trickle down his own face. If only he was their for him maybe it would have turned out differently maybe he would have died instead. He kept telling himself over and over again that he couldn't think like this, other wise it would destroy him.

Angela walked up to him and threw her arms around him "I'm so sorry for your loss booth and everything is going to be fine I'm here for you"

At this point booth had lost his temper he didn't want hugs and people lying to him telling him that everything was going to be alright when they knew it wasn't and his anger erupted "how can you say that? He's dead, Parker's dead, and he's never coming back, so don't lie to me it's not going to be alright"

Everyone looked up at him and booth put his hands through his hair no one had ever seen booth like this before. Straight away brennan ran up to him and threw her arms around him "booth you need to calm down okay, I know you were up all night watching videos of Parker and looking at pictures. You need to relax go and sleep on my couch please booth you can't help if your like this" Booth looked defeated he knew she was right so he didn't argue.

Brennan walked with him to her office. He laid down on her couch and she kissed his forehead. "Booth I promise that I'll always be here for you no matter what"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "I know bones, I know"

3 hours later

It was now 11am and the team had found out that Rebecca's car had been hit with another car on the drivers side they knew that the car was black because of the black particulates found with in the dent. The team had also discovered that the car that hit them was travelling around 80mph when it hit into Rebecca's car. The team had also found video footage from a traffic camera. Which booth demanded to watch he wanted to see what this guy did. Brennan held booths hand as they watched it. When the crash happened he pulled her close. He just needed that extra comfort.

"Booth we have a problem"

"which is?"

"although Rebecca said it was her ex boyfriend Gavin we can't prove it"

"but we saw the crash had Rebecca tell us and the car" Booth had desperation in his voice

"yes but we saw the crash from a distance and the face isn't clear, and when Gavin gets a lawyer they could argue that Rebecca was disorientated"

"how exactly" booth demanded he didn't like where this was going

"well she had a massive head injury and lost a lot of blood and we haven't found the car ideally we need a witness who can identify him being in that car at that time. So I looked at the other cars number plates and found out where they live"

"lets get going"

Booth banged on door after door and they all seemed to say the same thing which varied from "it happened so fast" to "I can't be sure" the last door was his last hope.

"hello I'm special agent Seeley booth and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan were here to ask you about the car accident this morning"

"yes that's the guy I remember because after he reversed he hit my car and I got out my car to shout at him and then he tried to run me over"

Booth suddenly felt furious "so what you didn't go to see how the people were in the other car?"

"dude I have a Saab!"

"what!? So that's more important than 2 lives?

"well I didn't know them and any way other people went to help them and they said an ambulance was on the way so I didn't see any point in staying"

Booth was left speechless what could he say to that other than rich people are incredibly self centred and selfish. Brennan looked at booth and saw that they needed to leave, now!

"thank you for that, booth lets go"

"can you believe that guy"

"booth it doesn't matter, we've got what we need now we just have to wait, I let the police now and they said if the saw him they'd let us know immediately"

"booth do you fancy going to the diner?"

"yes I could do with a coffee"

As they were on their way brennan noticed a black car with a dent in it.

"booth is that him?"

Straight away booth stopped the car jumped out and ran to the car. It was him. Booth pulled the door open and threw him out. Gavin new he was in trouble and started to try and reason with him "it was a accident I swear I didn't mean to kill her and Parker"

Booth wasn't listening he pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He wanted to make him feel pain and he wasn't going to show any mercy exactly like he did when he decided to ram into Rebecca's car at 80mph. The image of parker appeared in his mind the one of him savaged by machines then the blood in the car. He picked Gavin up again and hit him again and again he was letting all of his anger out and he was showing no mercy.

Brennan ran out of the car to booth and pleaded with him to stop. "booth stop, stop it, it won't bring Parker back"

Booth looked up at her, tears were forming in her eyes. He looked down and saw what he had done. Was he a monster? Or did this guy deserve what he was getting. He thought of Parker and he knew that seeing his daddy do this would upset him. Booth backed away and threw the hand cuffs at brennan. He had to get away. He could look at that stupid coward any more.

* * *

Thank you for reading when I was writing this I think I got a bit carried away that's why its so long. I think after this I'm writing one more chapter. I have greatly struggled trying to post this since last night! i hate computers! PLEASE REVIEW! hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: bones not my unfortunately

Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have writing it. Ps I'm English for the person who wanted to know.

* * *

Brennan was worried about Booth, he had been gone for an hour now and the state he was in when he left, she just had to find him. But where would he go? She kept asking herself. If I was Booth where would I go?

Booth was at the last place he ever saw Parker alive. He'd been on the meri-go round giggling and waving at him. The memory played over and over again in Booth's head. His little boy. If only at that moment, he knew he would never see him alive again, he would have ran up to him and hugged him tightly and would have never let him go. Booth was sitting on the bench looking at a picture of Parker the one he kept in his wallet. He'd do anything, anything for just one last hug, or to hear his voice for just one last time.

He was sitting forward looking at a picture in his hands. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

He didn't even look at her but he knew it was Brennan "How did you know I would be here?"

"I know you better than you think Booth" Brennan just remembered him talking about Parker having a good time on the park and figured she'd give it a shot.

"Its hard to believe that just two days ago I was sitting here. Right here. Watching him on that horse"

"Everything will be alright Booth, I promise,"

"Did he say why?"

"He hasn't been questioned yet, he was being brought back from hospital the last I heard"

"I want to do it"

"Booth there is not way Cullen will allow that and you know it"

Booth suddenly stood up "I don't care, I want him to look me in the eyes and tell me why"

"But Booth the case could be dismissed from court"

He looked up at Brennan and said "I don't care, if his conscience isn't enough, then God is"

Brennan was getting angry now "you know what? its bad enough that you believe in that crap, but to let him get away with what he did to your son is beyond me. Look at him." Brennan demanded. She was pointing at the picture Booth had in his hand. "Look at him Booth. You can't seriously say that you will let your pride get in the way of getting justice for Parker."

"Of course I want justice for Parker!" Booth was so angry that Brennan could possibly think that he didn't want justice for Parker. He took a deep breath "I just, I just want to know why, I want him to look me in the eyes and I want him to tell me why. Then I want him to look into Parker's. All I want is closure Bones. It's got noting to do with pride"

"If I arrange a meeting with him, you have to promise me that you will control yourself Booth, because you have already attacked this guy and he could press charges"

He looked at Brennan and said "okay"

In the meeting

Booth looked deep into his eyes. He had nothing but pure hatred and anger towards this guy. Even though the bible told him to forgive, there was no way Booth would ever forgive this guy for what he had done.

"Can you stop staring at me like that, your making me feel really uncomfortable"

Booth said sternly "Deal with it"

"Listen I didn't mean to kill Parker. I didn't even know he was in the car"

Booth started to feel fury "look into his face"

Gavin looked at the picture.

Then Booth took out another picture.

"Oh, my God"

"Look at what you did to him Gavin" Booth shouted "look at what you did."

It was a morgue picture.

"Booth is this really necessary?" Brennan protested. She never thought that Booth could do this. This wasn't him.

"I just thought he'd like to see his handy work." He said to Bones

Booth then addressed Gavin " I just wanted you to see what you did to my son!" Booth shouted "I want this image to haunt you for the rest of your life." Booth said sternly Look at it Gavin, Look at it. Look at what you did"

Gavin kept looking at the picture. He couldn't believe the transformation. What was once a pink healthy face was now white and life less. The slash to his face. The bruised chest. It just wasn't Parker anymore.

Tears started to fall from Gavin's eyes "I swear, I didn't mean to kill him, it was Rebecca I was after" he took a deep breath "She cheated on me and I wanted to scare her, I didn't mean to kill her" Booth couldn't believe his ears.

"you drove your car into hers at 80 mph. Is it not obvious that she wouldn't have stood a chance?"

"I wanted to hurt her and I saw her car and it just happened. Anger over come me. It was a stupid mistake"

Booth couldn't handle any more. He walked out of the interrogation room. His son was killed because some guy wanted to scare Rebecca. He'd heard everything now.

Brennan followed behind "Booth, Booth"

He slowly turned around and Brennan saw the tears Booth shed.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Parkers death and Booth had finally brought himself to think of funeral arrangements and Brennan had been with him every step of the way.

"I really like this picture of him." As he looked at the picture he smiled. The picture had triggered a memory. They had gone to the zoo and Parker was acting like a monkey. When he took the picture he thought I can't wait to show all of your girlfriends this. "I want this picture blown up, for the funer" Booth couldn't bring himself to finish that word. He had accepted that Parker was dead but it didn't make it any easier to cope with. He still had a lot of anger deep inside him.

"Are you sure your ready for this Booth?"

"Bones, I'll never be ready to say good bye to him. No father should have to say good bye to their son. He should of out lived me" said Booth

She looked into his eyes and she could feel his pain.

She noticed the deep rings around his eyes "How much sleep have you had?"

"Not much, all I can think about is Parker"

"Have you seen your doctor?"

"He gave me some sleeping pills and anti-depressants "

She looked into Booths eyes, they had lost that spark. "Booth would you talk to Sweets about releasing your anger" Brennan just wanted to help Booth as much as she could.

"I have my own way of releasing anger Bones, you don't need to worry" She hated seeing him like this, but she felt powerless to stop it.

After she left, Booth gathered his things and went to the gym. His way of releasing anger was to take it out on his body. He hit the punch bag over and over again. Making himself believe that it was Gavin. He hit it over and over again until he was panting for breath. He wrapped his arms around the punch bag and stuck his head into it, breathing deeply.

He went into the changing rooms and had a shower. He just stood their. Water pouring over him. His hands leaning on the wall at the side of the shower. He was Thinking. Thinking about the funeral. Asking himself if he really was ready to say good bye.

After the funeral Booth and Brennan went back to his apartment. He couldn't go to the hall like he had arranged. He just couldn't face the people for any longer. Booth and Brennan sat on the couch. He snuggled up to her and fell asleep. She stroked his head moving his hair out of his face. She kept saying "I'm always going to be here for you Booth."

He was dreaming about the funeral. He kept seeing that white coffin. It was so hard to believe that in there was his son. Parker was in there. He kept thinking about the expensive suit he bought for him to wear. It was a black suit with a red tie. A black tie didn't seem right. He looked for the perfect tie for ages and he came across the red one and it just felt right. As they started putting mud on the coffin he wanted to stop them. He wanted to run over and pull Parker out. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead. But he kept telling himself that he was dead. He kept telling himself that he would see him again some day. He had to, because if he didn't he wouldn't cope.

Booth suddenly woke up. "I've got to go"

"Booth" Brennan shouted " Where are you going?"

He just ignored the question. There is something I've got to do" She walked out of the apartment and Booth locked the door after her.

"where are you going Booth?"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

He eventually arrived at the cemetery and walked in. He sat at Parker's gave. He felt terrible just seeing a mound of mud but he was told that a head stone couldn't go in until the ground had settled. Which took a few months. He then started talking. It just felt natural "I hope you liked the suit Parker, daddy knew how much you wanted to look like me."

Brennan had followed him to the cemetery. She listened to every word he said and realised that this was his way of coping. As she listened to his words, she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: thank you for the review corik 80. Due to the lack of interest I wasn't going to continue writing. But I read through the chapters and decided it deserved an ending.

* * *

Booth wasn't sure if he could cope in court today. That was until Brennan walked over to him and hugged him. She was his rock. Without her support he wouldn't be here.

Gavin's case was presented first. Gavin wanted to plea not guilty reason insanity. First he created reasonable doubt of Gavin's intended actions. Had psychologists on the stand who told the jury how Gavin felt at the time. Then Gavin went on the stand and did crocodile tears saying he didn't mean to kill them. Then they mentioned Booth attacking Gavin and spoke about the injuries received and how Gavin didn't press charges because he was a good guy! Booth couldn't believe his ears when he used the word good, was he having a laugh?

Booth was then called to the stand. He was asked about attacking Gavin and how it was wrong and how he shouldn't have been given the case. Booth's answer "Give me one good reason why he didn't deserve what he got. Please give me a reason. You know what? You can't because that scum bag killed two people. A 35 year old women and a 7 year old boy. He knew full well what he was doing. Your insanity plea is a joke"

"That is enough Agent Booth" demanded the judge "The jury will disregard what Agent Booth said" But Booth had achieved what he set out to achieve. He'd told the jury in black and white and plain English what he had done. Instead of sugar coating it and trying to get him a slap on the wrist.

Next it was their turn to present the case. The Whole Jeffersonion team except Brennan went on the stand. First is was Jack talking about the black particulates found within the dent and how it matched Gavin's car. Then Zach who spoke about how he worked out the speed of the car and how it impacted the victims car. Then Angela took the stand and said using her equipment she proved how fast Gavin's car went into Rebecca's car. Then Cam took the stand and spoke about how Gavin knew what he was doing. She even showed the jury the car accident from the video footage from the traffic camera.

Booth found some parts hard to hear but Brennan was right beside him holding his hand.

After only 2 hours the jury passed a verdict of guilty.

Then the judge laid into Gavin saying "What you did was unlawful. You purposely intended to end the lives of two innocent people. Who had the God given right to live and because of what you did I am sentencing you to life in prison without parole. Ending your life would be too easy. I hope what you did will haunt you for the rest of life because that will be your worst punishment of all."

As soon as Booth heard the sentence. He felt Parker and Rebecca could finally rest in peace. He left the court room and went to the cemetery. As they arrived Brennan saw a white cloth over what looked like a head stone.

"Booth what are they doing here?"

"They rang me this morning. They said his head stone was ready. I told them to put it in and cover it"

Booth pulled the cover off. It was exactly what he'd wanted. The head stone was grey. At the bottom It had a picture of Parker imprinted on it. It was Booth's favourite picture. Beneath the picture it said Parker, belovid son who will be missed greatly. Daddies heart be with you.

Booth paid his respects and got into his car followed by Brennan. He turned the radio on and Tears in heaven by Eric Clapton played. The song meant a lot to him and Parker's memory will forever be imprinted in that song for Booth.

Booth told himself that Parker knew he loved him. He was their when he died, he got justice for him and he made him a lovely head stone for him. Booth told himself that although Parker wasn't alive anymore he had those precious memories that no one not even Gavin could take away from him. which gave him the strength to carry on.


End file.
